(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are widely used as one type of flat panel display. A liquid crystal display has two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the display panels. In the liquid crystal display, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field over the liquid crystal layer, and then the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby performing image display.
Among the LCDs, a vertical alignment (“VA”) mode LCD, which aligns LC molecules such that long axes thereof are perpendicular to the display panels in the absence of an electric field, has been developed.
In the VA mode LCD, it is important to ensure a sufficient (e.g., wide) light viewing angle.